


The Balance

by Skittletheskittlenator



Category: I don't know - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittletheskittlenator/pseuds/Skittletheskittlenator
Summary: Paige lived as normal life as you could get in this world. That was until Paige got In an accident and her life was flipped upside-down. She meets Zach and Luna and go on a journey to find the three heavenly items the only thing that could beat the darkness and restore the balance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paige lives in a world where having weird powers is normal. They fall into one of three categories; animal, elemental, and other. They are all self explanatory. Paige falls into the animal category, having some of the abilities of a cat: like being able to hear a lot better then normal people, and being able to fall from high places with little to no consequence. With that Paige also has cat ears and despises getting wet

Paige had always lived a normal life in Berterary. Well, the closest thing to a normal life anyone could have in this world. You see, Paige lives in a world where the unexpected always happens, the power to control fire or the ability to speak to animals, all these things fell under the 'normal' category in this world. A world where people are born with special powers or abilities, so things weren't usually calm or uneventful. Paige lived a relatively calm and peaceful life, until she met Zach and Luna.

Actually, to say that her life became REALLY weird in highschool would only be partially true. It all started after the accident, when Paige was only 7.

Now, this world has developed cars and other means of transportation with how offset and unfair some of the powers or abilities can be, and also have medical technology that just about match the medical advancements that we have. Yet that is not enough to stop accidents, and not enough to intervene with mother nature and fate.

When Paige was only 7 she was in a terrible accident and almost died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness, all that she could see as her eyes shot open. The only noise she could hear was her heart beat. Her eyes opened even wider as she tried using her cat-like eyes to see, only to be greeted by even more of the black abyss. Her cat ears rotated, trying to pick up any sound, she thought she heard crying, crying that was awfully similar to the crying of her mother, but it was so faint Paige wasn't sure if she heard it. Wait…… mom….. hadn't she been walking across the street with her only a few minutes ago? What had happened? Where was her mom?!?! 

Paige started to freak out, her mind filling with different thoughts, 99% of them about her mom, most of them questions that needed answers. 'WILL I GET TO SEE MOM AGAIN? IS MOM OK? WHERE IS SHE? I MISS HER. I WANT MOM!' She remembered what her mother had told her when she was scared or freaked out. First you need to breath, calm down. And Paige did just that. In, out, in, out, untill eventually, she calmed down.

Ok next, assess the situation. Paige rotated on her axis. This was sure to help. Right? Ok….. nothing…. Nothing….. more nothing... Weird blue-ish buttons… nothi- wait, buttons? Paige almost instantly started heading in that direction. All of this was really weird, as far as she new nothing like this has ever happened before. Paige new about the belief that Mother nature or more commonly called Gaia can choose people to keep 'The Ballance'. Basically a Yin and Yang, good and evil type ballance. And weird things happen to those people. People told of stories that happened to their ancestors, weird occurrences and near death experiences. Paige new that belief well, this was something that almost everyone in Berterary believed in, and it was drilled into everyone's head at a young age. Could this be something like that?

Paige stopped moving twords the buttons. This WAS really unusual. Paige had been with her mom, picking up some fresh fruit for a pie later. She could have sworn that they reached the cross walk, and were crossing. The very last thing that she could remember was a red and black blur, a momentary wave of extreme pain, and something wet and warm-ish covering, most likely a good chunk of her body. Suddenly, two loose strings in her mind, two ideas, merged together and formed into one idea that acted like a fog light, shining through the fog and creating a clear path. She had been in a car accident.

Unfortunately this raised more questions than it answered. Was she dead? If not then was she dying? Most likely she was in a hospital bed, the doctors doing everything they could to try and save her, but she felt herself slipping away.

Paige had no idea what to do. She was alone, most likely dying, with what seemed no way of seeing mom again. "HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?!!" She called out. Her voice sounded weak, it was just swallowed by the abyss that surrounded her. Seeing no other option, she went twords the buttons. Walking there seemed to take forever. It was a short walk but there was literally only black, the ground below her felt solid but it looked as if the ground was several hundred feet down. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, with her cat ability she could fall from high places with little to no consequence, but there was just something that was different about the black void. Paige took her time in making sure the floor was still there.

When she finally got to the buttons she could clearly see that they had words written on them. One said continue. The other said quit. Given her current situation (and her being a smart 7 year old) she assumed that the continue button and quit button were choices, whether she wanted to continue living or just accept her untimely death. She also assumed that if she stayed there for to long she was most likely going to die. She obviously picked to continue, she had no reason to die so soon, and most certainly didn't want to leave mom behind. What would mom do if she died? So Paige pressed continue.

Right after she pressed the button, the black space was filled with a white glow resonating from the continue button. Paige awoke seemingly seconds later, greeted by the white and blue of a hospital room. Next to her was her mom, sitting on the side of the bed, crying. She soon noticed that Paige was awake she left the room to get the doctor. The next thing Paige new she was at home, listening to her mom read her a bedtime story with a strange clover necklace around her neck.

She had no idea what was in store for her in the future, nor what that clover was a symbol of and the responsibility that came with it. Maybe if she did, she would have chose to quit, to die. But after that experience she belonged to the forces of nature and fate. after all, balance of light and dark, good and evil, is a delicate thing, and it needs to be kept.

No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige finds she has a few new "powers" along with the clover necklace and finds a cave that tells of the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things may seem a little weird. Sorry.

Ever since that day Paige's life was never the same. She could sort of sense when there was someone who had intentions of harming someone or doing anything evil. It was like they had an aura around them, that only Paige could sniff out.

Then there is the clothes she wore. Ever since the accident Paige had grown a liking twords the type of clothes she wore on that day, whatever that top was, and a skirt. Seeing as how the schools in Berterary had uniforms but didn't force you to wear them, she wore the skirt along with her favorite top.

The strangest thing, in Paige's opinion, was the golden clover necklace that she had. She never remembered getting it, and any time she took it off it would randomly appear around her neck again when she blinked. When she took it off and forced herself not to blink, she had the sudden urge to wear something else, anything else. When she took it off while near someone with a negative aura (what she decided to call the feeling of hate or intention to harm) and held her eyes open she couldn't sense to aura anymore.

With that information she was pretty certain that the clover was what caused the change in her. She began to hate staying in one place and started exploring some of the forest around the city. At first it was fun, having a lot of space to roam and explore, but that fun soon ended when she quickly ran out of space to explore. The only other place to explore would be the fenced off area with big signs that said DO NOT CROSS FENCE in big bold letters.

Paige tried to ignore her urge to go and hop the fence but failed miserably and hoped it about a week after she had put up marked what part of the forest she had explored, and found she had no more forest to landmark. At first she found nothing out of the ordinary. Just regular old forest to landmark. The fenced off area was big. Much bigger than the forest that anyone could wander into. It took a while to get to about the middle of that part of the forest Paige dubbed 'beyond the fence'. When Paige passed a point in the forest she found a cave. This was odd. Paige was going to be going into high school next year and they were learning about the forest around them, even beyond the fence, and the teacher said nothing about a cave ever being there.

The next say after school she snuck over the fence (not like it was watched over anyway, she really didn't have to sneak) with a flashlight and went into the cave.

When she first got there, it was a normal cave, nothing special. "Maybe I can set up a base in this cave? Would that be useful at all?" Paige thought aloud, slightly smiling when she heard an echo. Paige went deeper into the cave and found drawings that told of, basically the same thing as there belief, or religion. It said something about an inballance between good and evil. Three people chosen by Gaia save the world from eternal darkness. Each on had an experience with death, and the rest she couldn't make out. It was in an ancient language, you didn't learn that until your last year of high school, Paige was surprised she could read so much of it. There were pictures along with it, there was a golden clover ring, clover pen, and the last one was scratched off and covered with red paint in the shape of and x witch Paige could see that it was a clover necklace, like the one she had. That couldn't be the same one she was wearing. Someone probably found this, and made a necklace similar to it.

There were also pictures of what Paige assumed to be the three chosen ones that were fortold by the prophecy. Two looked nothing like anyone Paige knew, and she knew almost the entire city by heart! There were people she didn't know in Berterary, and they could be from a different city, so it wasn't impossible. The other one however, looked oddly similar to her, although it was impossible to tell for sure with how little detail there is.

That couldn't be Paige, could it? The prophecy told of great adventure and danger throughout their fortold journey to save the world from eternal darkness. Paige wasn't sure if she would be able to carry that sort of responsibility. Having the fate of the world, everyone she cared about, rest appon her shoulders wasn't something she'd be able to do.

Paige took a look at her watch, it was 5:46 well she could explore and contemplate more tomorrow. Now it was time to go home and get ready for dinner, mom was cooking chicken and beef stew.

The thought of the pictures lingered in Paige's mind, nagging at the thought that she was part of the prophecy. She barely slept that night.


End file.
